


The Snowstorm

by StarlingintheskyV2



Series: Samfro Through the Year [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2
Summary: Frodo and Sam are trapped inside by a snowstorm with little Primula. Sam has a flashback and Frodo and Prim help him through it. Inspired by the snowstorm that hit earlier this week.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: Samfro Through the Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Snowstorm

It was during the first week of February that the snowstorm hit.

Such a snowstorm had not been seen in the Shire for over a century, though it was not quite as bad as the Fell Winter had been.

Outside the wind howled and snow was piling higher, but the residents of Bag End were snug and secure, snuggled up together in front of a blazing fire.

They had a guest that day, more by accident than anything else, for little Primula had come over for her weekly lesson just before the storm hit. The little lass now lay curled up in Sam's lap, fast asleep.

Frodo too was asleep, his head resting against Sam's shoulder, snoring a little bit for he was just getting over a cold.

The only one still awake was Sam, who couldn't imagine a better place to be than cuddling with his two favorite Bagginses.

But it was almost lunchtime and he supposed he ought to get something ready to eat, even if he didn't want to move.

Gently, he gave Frodo a little nudge to wake him.

"Wake up Frodo-dear," he said.

Frodo half expected him to say that it was 'time for another start,' but then he remembered that they were warm and safe at home.

"Mmh," he said, blinking owlishly up at Sam, "what's the time?"

"Tis nearly lunchtime," said Sam, kissing his brow, "I'm sorry to move, but I'm sure little Prim will be wanting something to eat, and you as well if I may make so bold."

Frodo laughed, "make as bold as you like Darling, I don't mind. Anyway, I'm famished, and I'm sure Prim will be too when she wakes.

They carefully lifted the child out of Sam's lap, so as not to wake her, covered her in a blanket, and tiptoed out to the kitchen.

"Toasted cheese and soup is good for a day like this," said Frodo, "what else do you think should go with it?"

"Well," Sam said thoughtfully, "we've got that bacon in the icebox we should eat, and maybe those sugar biscuits you made yesterday, oh! And some jam."

"Excellent!" Frodo said, "that should settle us until afternoon tea."

Frodo and Sam busied themselves with cooking, Frodo at the stove frying the bacon and the toasted cheese sandwiches, Sam tending to a hearty ham and mushroom soup he'd gotten from their cold storage.

The sound of a stool being dragged caught Frodo's attention, he turned to see Primula climbing up onto it to get a better look at what he was doing.

"Do you want to help?" He asked.

The child nodded. Frodo and Sam had yet to succeed in getting her to talk, but she certainly didn't have any trouble making herself understood.

"Do you know how to cook bacon?" Frodo asked. She shook her head.

"Well," he said, "let me turn this and I'll show you how."

Skillfully, he flipped the sandwich over, revealing the golden brown top.

"All right," he said, "now with bacon, you want to turn it regularly with a fork to make sure it does not burn."

Sam smiled to himself. In the last month since they had met Primula, Frodo had become increasingly fond of the child. There was no doubt whatsoever in Sam's mind that, if asked, Frodo would gladly take the child in, something that Sam wholeheartedly supported.

He caught Frodo's eye and he smiled at him. Suddenly, before his mind's eye there flashed the image of a different Frodo; filthy, haggard, his beautiful amber eyes tinged yellow by the influence of the Ring.

_ "It is mine I say! Be off!" _

The spoon he was using to stir the soup clattered noisily to the floor.

Frodo was at his side in an instant.

"Sam?" He said, hands just shy of touching him, "are you all right?"

"I uh-" said Sam after a moment, "I uh need a minute. Could you-could you pull the soup off the fire?"

"Of course dear," said Frodo, "you go and sit down, lunch should be ready soon."

Once Frodo had set the soup pot onto the holder next to the fire, he found Prim looking at him.

From her expression, it was easy to tell that she was concerned for Sam.

"Sam will be all right," Frodo said, removing the sandwich from the pan and putting it on a plate, "Sam and I have been through some very unhappy things and sometimes we remember them and, well, it's not pleasant."

Sam looked up as Frodo and Primula came in pushing a cart laden their lunch, plus a steaming tea kettle and some cups.

"Are you feeling better dear?" Frodo asked, pouring him a cup of tea, from which a familiar soothing scent was coming from.

"Kingsfoil?"

"I figured you might need some after-" Frodo trailed off, he didn't need to say anymore.

Sam took a sip of his tea. He instantly felt a lot better.

"I didn't scare Prim too much did I?"

The child rested her hand on Sam's and smiled at him.

"I explained it to her," said Frodo, "but are you all right? When you looked at me, you looked like you'd seen a ghost."

"I'm all right now," said Sam somewhat untruthfully. He didn't want to worry Frodo.

Frodo wasn't convinced, but he knew Sam would talk about it if he wanted to and he wouldn't in front of Primula.

After lunch, Frodo continued with Primula's lessons. He was teaching her how to write in script.

Sam watched Frodo. This was the Frodo he knew and loved; kind, gentle, beautiful, and scarred. The Frodo he saw in his flashbacks didn't exist anymore, at least not in a way that would trouble them.

Frodo was at Sam's side the moment he was sure Prim didn't need any help, a look of concern on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it Sam?" He asked.

"Is it all right if we talk later?" Sam asked. The bad memories were still too fresh for him.

"Of course Darling," said Frodo, tentatively resting his hand on Sam's arm. His touch was like a lifeline to Sam, warm and real.

He covered Frodo's hand with one of his own, reassuring him that everything would be all right.

Sam pulled Frodo into a tight embrace. Frodo ran his hand up and down Sam's spine, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

He felt Primula hug his legs. She looked up at him with big dark eyes.

"Your Sam's all right Prim," he said.

Prim grabbed Sam's hand, calloused and scarred, in her small ink stained one.

Sam picked her up in his strong arms. She reminded him so much of Frodo.

Frodo stroked the child's curls. "See? We're all right dear. Everything's all right. Now let's get the ink off of your hands."

"Sam?" Said Frodo sleepily.

It was later that night and they were cozied up in bed. Primula was asleep in Frodo's old bedroom.

"Huh?" Said Sam, opening an eye, "what is it?"

"Do you want to to talk about what happened earlier?" Frodo asked.

Sam sighed, "Yes. I-I saw when it almost had you- the way you looked. I thought I would lose you."

"Oh Sam," Frodo murmured, "I'm so sorry."

Sam kissed his brow. 

"It weren't your fault," said Sam.

"I know love," Frodo said, "but I hurt you and I shall always feel awful about it, even if it was involuntary."

Sam kissed the top of his head and pulled him close.

"Sometimes I can't believe we made it out of that," Sam whispered, "like it was all a dream and I'll wake up back There, losing you."

"I know," said Frodo, "I feel like that too at times, but this is real, we made it out, and-and you shan't lose me Sam-dear, not ever."

"Oh Frodo," Sam said, his voice strained.

Then the tears came, like a bittersweet rain coming to water a dry and long barren land.

Throughout it all, Frodo was at his side, warm and real, stroking his auburn curls and murmuring words of comfort until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a new series called Samfro through the year. I plan to post a fic at least once a month.


End file.
